


Sotto la stessa coperta

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Kids, Past, Pre-Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/silenzio_assenso.html">Criticoni, Silenzio-assenso</a></p><p>Quando era piccola, appena Shu tornava per le vacanze correva subito da lui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto la stessa coperta

Quando era piccola, appena Shu tornava per le vacanze correva subito da lui: lo sapeva che era incosciente e si sarebbe addormentato sul pavimento, senza neanche una coperta addosso, troppo stanco per il lungo viaggio. Allora ci pensava lei a coprirlo, e poi rimaneva lì a guardarlo, assorta: il viso era disteso, il respiro tranquillo, e finiva per non resistere mai al desiderio di accoccolarsi vicino a lui; le prime volte lo faceva pian piano, di nascosto, e anche quando Shu si svegliava fingeva di dormire ancora per non dare spiegazioni.

Poi, una volta, mentre si acquattava silenziosa e attenta sotto la coperta, il cugino aveva aperto gli occhi: erano rimasti a guardarsi senza parlare, lui con un sorriso disteso sul viso, lei con le guance che si imporporavano; forse non era il caso di essere così appiccicosa, la nonna glielo diceva sempre, e poi stava diventando grande, anche se il suo corpo non sembrava darne i segni. Rimase a fissare Shu senza parlare, ma con l’aria supplice, da bambina.

Poi lui aveva detto, quasi ridendo – Che fai, non vieni?

Allora Hagu si era subito infilata sotto la trapunta pesante, accoccolandosi contro il fianco del cugino felice come non mai.


End file.
